


Let Them Free

by Vegorott



Series: Raising Annalise [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Zoo trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It was just supposed to be a nice, calm, day at the zoo but Annalise didn't like seeing all of the animals caged up.





	Let Them Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for a friend of mine named Blizzy. Hope you like it!

“We are not putting our ten-year-old child on a leash.” Anti huffed, snatching the child-harness away from Dark. 

“It’s not a leash.” Dark stated.

“What is this?” Anti held the lead of the harness towards Dark. “This is a leash and if anyone in this family is going to wear a leash it’s going to be me and we are not going to be in public.” 

“What does that mean, daddy?” Annalise asked. 

“Something you’re never going to know or understand.” Dark said while Anti put the harness back into the car. 

“Will there be any butterflies?” Annalise asked, watching as Anti took her hand and had Dark hold it and she giggled a little when held her other one.  

“We’ll check the maps and see.” Anti said before looking up at Dark. “See? No leash needed.” 

“I can walk by myself.” Annalise stated but made no movement to take her hands away. 

“We’re going into a large and crowded area, we just want to make sure we don’t lose you.” Dark told Annalise as they headed to the entrance of the zoo. 

“I wanna pet a monkey.” Annalise said with determination. 

“Two adults and one child, please.” Dark said to the worker behind the booth. 

“Your sister is adorable.” The female worker giggled as she took Dark’s money. “How are you?” She asked Annalise, leaning over the booth a little. Annalise pinched her lips shut and just stared at the woman and she was unaware of the laugh Anti was holding back and the look of annoyance on Dark’s face.

“It’s okay.” Anti said in a whisper. 

“I’m Annalise.” Annalise said with a smile. 

“She’s a smart little girl, doesn’t talk to strangers without her brother’s permission.” The worker giggled more as she got the tickets and gave them to Dark, along with his change. 

“Thank you.” Anti said, not giving away what he had planned in the back of his mind. 

“I bet you’re a great big brother.” The worker pressed her shoulders together. 

“I’d like to think that I’m a great father.” The woman let out an excited ‘oh’. “And husband.” There was a disappointed ‘oh’. “Isn’t that right, honey?” Anti grabbed the front of Dark’s shirt and gave him a kiss, a very loud ‘oh’ came out of the woman. 

“You two are gross.” Annalise said. 

“Let’s go say hi to those monkeys.” Dark said with a grin, leaving the very stunned woman alone to deal with the other zoo-goers. The couple right behind them teasing the worker as they got their own tickets. 

“Do you always have to make a point whenever people mistake our relationship?” Dark asked with a light chuckle, not truly complaining about Anti’s...well...antics. 

“You know that you love it when I do that.” Anti said with a wink, the smirk on Dark’s lips confirming his statement. 

“Monkey, monkey, monkey!” Annalise chanted while Dark grabbed a map from a bulletin board.

“They actually have a path planned out so you’re able to go to everything in one large loop.” Dark commented. 

“Are we going to see the monkeys?” Annalise asked, a slight pout in her voice. 

“We will see the monkey, princess. There’s even an insect exhibit, which means-”   

“Butterflies!” Annalise jumped with joy and Anti took a peek at the map. 

“First stop, the birds.” Anti took off. Annalise laughed as she ran with him and Dark rolled his eyes as he was made to run with them. 

Annalise held Dark’s and Anti’s hands the entire time they looked at the birds, laughing when one of the larger birds began squawking at Anti and Anti squawked right back at them. Dark had to chew on his inner lip to prevent himself from laughing. 

They then went onto the next part, the insect exhibit. Dark was going to take Annalise out of the building when he saw that the butterflies were on display by hanging on the wall. He was not expecting the little girl to squeal with joy and practically dragged her dads over to the butterflies. 

“They’re so pretty.” Annalise said with wide eyes. 

“Should we be concerned?” Dark asked Anti in a whisper. “She does realize that they’re dead, right?” 

“You’re married to a man that loves killing, does this really make you worry?” Anti asked in a soft chuckle. 

“Point taken.” Dark shrugged. “After we’re done here, the food center is nearby. We can stop for lunch and then it’s the monkeys.” 

It took Annalise a while to be convinced to leave the butterflies. The little family made it to the food center, Dark offered to get the food while Anti and Annalise claimed a table. 

“After we eat, we’ll get to see the monkeys.” Anti said. 

“Monkeys!” Annalise clapped her hands. 

“You’re pathetic!” The shout caught Anti’s attention, he grinned as he watched the two women yelling at each other. Who didn’t love a show with their meal? 

Annalise didn’t care much for the yelling. Everyone yelled every now and again, what made those two ladies any different? She looked around the area, kicking her legs and trying to find something to entertain herself with. Annalise perked up when she saw a sign that read ‘monkeys’. Did she really have to wait for food first? Without a second thought she got up and went towards the sign. She gasped loudly when she saw the monkeys and she ran to the cage. The monkeys turned towards the little girl and Annalise laughed excitedly. 

“Why are you locked up? Why are all the animals locked up?” Annalise asked out loud. “That not fun. I can’t play with you if you’re locked up.” 

“Anti. Where’s Annalise?” Dark asked, balancing baskets of hot dogs in his arms. 

“She’s right next to...shit.” Anti looked at the now empty spot on the bench. 

“You lost our child!” Dark snapped, putting the hot dogs down. 

“She went to the monkeys, I bet she went to the monkeys.” Anti took one of the hot dogs and walked off. 

“We don’t need the harness, you said. She’ll stay with us, you said.” Dark huffed as they followed the path.

“If you’re going to ride my ass, could you at least use some lube.” Anti muttered, tossing his wrapper into a trash can. 

“The monkeys are loose!” Someone cried. 

“So are the birds!” Another yelled. 

“Shit.” Both Anti and Dark cursed and started running. 

“Annalise!” Dark called. 

“Ann!” Anti called as well. 

“This is so cool!” 

“I thought she wanted to see the monkeys!?” Anti glitched when he saw that Annalise was playing with a tiger. 

“Everyone needs to be calm…” Dark stood still, his eyes slowly going black and the air stiffened as the panicking crowd slowly stopped, all staring at nothing. 

“Daddy!” Annalise greeted when Anti landed next to her. 

“Woah, calm down, kitty.” Anti said when the tiger looked at him and growled, blocking Annalise from him with her body. “I just want my daughter.” 

“The tiger’s really nice.” Annalise said, rubbing the tiger’s back, earning a purr from the feline. 

“Why does everyone like my child?” Anti groaned. 

“You could purr like Sheila, she might like you too.” Annalise suggested. 

“That’s not going to work, dear.” Anti sighed. 

“Aw, but daddy.” Annalise whined. 

“Annalise. We need to go home, Uncle Kitty wants to show you a new trick."

“Uncle Kissy is going to show me a trick!?” Annalise glitched to Anti, landing in his arms. “Dark! I got her!” He called before glitching to his husband, watching his eyes snap back to normal. 

“We’re using the harness next time.” Dark stated. “While I enjoy this chaos, I would enjoy the occasional day of peace.” 

“But, babe. Seeing the human’s panic is amazing.” Anti leaned against Dark as more screams filled the air. 

“May-” Dark stiffened when something white landed on his shoulder, the squawking bird from before let out another sound as it flew away. “I hate the zoo." 


End file.
